


凛遥：Make in the Water

by KnightNO4time



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 5





	凛遥：Make in the Water

凛将遥送入浴缸，看着对方随着自己的重量而贴入池底，只露出来脖子以上的部分。那双蓝色的眼睛带着迷离，溅起的水珠在遥白皙的下颚附近留下痕迹，发梢因为蒸汽而贴向肌肤。  
凛笑了一下，带着胜利和满足感，用沾湿的手指拨开对方的发丝。他压在上方，两人的空间令池中的热水从边缘边缘溢出，滑入浴室的瓷砖缝隙。  
凛分开了遥的双腿，这次没有泳裤，没有任何意思隔阂。他低下身子，红色的发丝垂下，点在遥的额前，“想要感受到更多水吗？想要更加深入的感受它吗？”  
“想，”遥的口气带着一种痴迷，可是此刻瞳中却只映着凛的容貌。紧接着，遥充满决议的声音，很快化作一声提起的呻吟，在浴室中发出不长的回荡。他一只手抓住浴缸边缘，另一只手在池底握拳，感受凛的手指推送水温探入他的后穴。  
在凛的指尖慢慢推入其中后，遥深吸一口气，咽下吃痛的同时后，弓起背部被凛扣入怀中。遥闭起双眼，用鼻子探出一口气，“好热。”  
凛的几声轻笑从喉咙里滚落出，传入凛的而后，和室内的热气一样凝成水雾覆盖在遥赤裸的躯体上。  
“那么，你想感受我吗？”凛询问的同时，不再更多的探入。留在半途中的手指根本不给对方任何满足，这令周边细嫩的肠壁很快痛苦的收缩在了一起。  
“想。凛，我想。”遥从没说过如此多的话，他的声音甚至带上了渴望的起伏。这使得凛身心得到满足，他低头含住了对方吐露出词语的双唇，吮吸后将手指抵入极致。  
随后，凛更加靠近遥，让自己占据对方双腿间仅存的空间。他压低声线，尖锐的牙尖摩擦着对方的朱唇，呼吸变得炙热，“我会让你接收到我体内全部的热流。遥，接受我的全部。”


End file.
